


Never Have I Ever

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AH guys are playing a little game after work, who will win?</p><p>Who will get embarrassed? Who will reveal their secrets?</p><p>Who kissed an attractive man in fishnets? Who has an illegitimate child with a big nose? Who makes out while making pig noises?</p><p>Let's find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!  
> Here I am again with my lame stories. This one was fun to write and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> JUST A WARNING: The story starts out very focused on the game at hand, then hints of Mavin keep coming up until their (kinda?) fluffy little moment at the end. So you've been warned. 
> 
> That's it, I don't have much else to say.  
> Well,  
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> -ThatMavin
> 
> Update: This was before Michael's trip to Australia :)

"Ok, let's start. Everyone hold up their hands." Geoff looked around at the five men in front of him. They rose their hands, all ten fingers still proudly risen. "Who wants to start?"

"I will!" Ray wears a smirk. "I know something that will put me in the lead."

"Oh man, it’s probably about going outside." Jack teased. Ray gave him a glare before smirking again. 

"Never have I ever had sex." Ray stated. Groans were emitted from the group as everyone besides Ray put down a finger. 

"Fuck you." Michael grumbled. "My fuckin’ turn."’

"Ok, go." Geoff nodded. 

"Never have I ever received higher than a high school education." He laughed. Ryan and Jack laughed, putting down their fingers. 

"I’ll go." Jack sat up taller. "Never have I ever married an American woman."

"Damn, I’m going down quickly." Ryan groaned, only having seven fingers left, he was losing. "Ok, never have I ever been on Team Lads." 

"Aw, Ryan." Gavin pouted. "Never have I ever…ridden a bull." Everyone stared at Gavin. 

"We’re regular clowns, not rodeo clowns." Jack shook his head. "Who hasn’t said one?" 

"Me, fucking, I dunno." Geoff sighed. "Never have I ever worn prescription glasses."

"Damn!" Gavin laughed, he had glasses, though he didn’t wear them often, everyone else in the office wore theirs quite frequently. Geoff watched as everyone put a finger down.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Geoff laughed. 

"I’ll go again!" Ray grinned. "Never have I ever had alcohol." Once again, Ray got the entire group to put down a finger.

"Wow." Ryan sighed. "I’m down a hand." 

"Good." Ray nodded. "Michael, you go." 

"Uh, never have I ever…seen Geoff naked." The redhead began chuckling, knowing Gavin would put a finger down. 

"Michael, you’re horrible." Gavin sighed, no one bothered asking Gav or Geoff about the situation in which Geoff had been seen naked by his younger housemate. Geoff put down a finger as well. 

"I mean…I’ve seen me naked." The room erupted with laughter, Geoff included. When the laughter died down, Geoff cleared his throat an kept the game rolling. "Jack’s turn."

"Since we’re on the subject of nudity…never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Jack blushed a bit. Geoff, Michael, Ryan and Gavin put down fingers. "Why am I not surprised that Ryan is losing?"

"I had a rough start!" Ryan retorted. "Never have I ever…worn a thong."

"What the hell?" Geoff rose an eyebrow, no one put their fingers down. 

"It’s not like it’s weird to do. I’m just saying I’ve never done it." Ryan turned rouge under all of the confused stares. "I’m running out of ideas! I can’t think of what I haven’t done!"

"Oh, I got one." Gavin chimed. "Never have I ever had my driver’s license."

"Shit." Michael cursed under his breath, as he and everyone but Ray put down a finger.

"Never have I ever kissed a dude." Geoff smirks. The room goes quiet. Michael and Gavin make eye contact and laugh as they lowered their fingers. Ryan too. "Huh? You, Ryan?"

"In my defense, I first thought it was a woman, the great legs and fishnets were misleading…but damn. I kept those fishnets." Ryan reminisces while the rest of the men are left mind blown. Geoff quickly turns the focus back over to Michael and Gavin. 

"I’m assuming that you two kissed each other." Geoff asked, they nodded. 

"Look, it was bound to happen. We were drunk, we were tired and…yeah." Michael blushes. 

"It was nice, actually…" Gavin fidgets a bit shyly. Geoff rolls his eyes playfully. 

"Gross…" Geoff pokes fun at him. "Ok, let’s go around and do a finger count." Geoff starts. "I have four left."

"Three." Michael and Gavin say at the same time. 

"Five." Jack looks at Ryan.

"I have fucking two left." Ryan states, everyone laughs. 

"I have eight…" Ray comments. 

"Fuck you, Ray!" Michael shouts. 

"Why the hell haven’t we been targeting Ray?? He’s such an easy target!" Geoff groans. "Who’s turn is it? Take out Ray!" 

"It’s my turn actually." Ray smirks. 

"Well, we’re fucked." Michael sighs. 

"Never have I ever had any other eye color besides brown." Ray watched as Ryan, Gavin, Geoff and Jack put down another finger. 

"Oh shit, I’m safe!" Michael cheers. 

"Michael, my boy. We don’t have the same number anymore." Gavin pouts. 

"Well, fuck you, I’m taking you out Gavin!" Michael laughs. 

"On a date?" Geoff teases, causing more laughter from the group. 

"Fuck off, Geoffrey." Michael shook his head. "Anyway…never have I ever…hated wet bread." 

"Michael!" Gavin whined as he dropped another finger, he and Ryan both now sporting one finger. 

"Sorry, my boy!" Michael gave a sarcastic pout. 

"Oh wow," Jack said, realizing that it was his turn. "Uh, never have I ever lived in New York."

"Damn it." Ray laughed and lowered his third finger.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." Ryan took his turn. Geoff, Michael and Jack lowered fingers. 

"Never have I ever been a father." Gavin grinned, ready to see Ryan leave the game before him. As Ryan lowered his last finger, he looked at Gavin. 

"I mean…can you really be sure?" Ryan asked. "Well, you’re a good looking guy. Can I assume you’ve had a one night stand? What if you have a kid you just don’t know about? Have you seen a little kid with a huge nose running around?" The group laughed.

"Ryan, you creepy bastard." Geoff commented, happily lowering his finger, thinking of his own daughter. "Never have I ever been," Exaggerated accent. "A happy little British lad!" 

“ _Bleeding_ , hell. Geoff!” Gavin put his last finger down then placed his defeated hands in his lap. 

"Ok…fuck." Ray ran his hand over his face as he thought. "Never have I ever…ice skated on a frozen body of water."

"Lame." Geoff commented, defeated as well, last finger down. He shifted his position and laid his head in Gavin’s lap, Michael cut eyes over at the two of them then cleared his throat to take his turn. 

"Never have I ever had a beard." He grinned, finally getting Ray to put down another finger, along with Jack. 

"Oh, Michael and I are fucking tied now." Jack laughed. "Uh, never have I ever…broken a bone?" 

"Nope." Michael shrugged. 

"Neither have I." Ray laughed. 

"Damn it." Jack sighed. 

"Never have I ever… — uh." Ray thought. "Can we just call it quits? I mean I already pretty much won." 

"No way, we’re not giving up now!" Jack said.

"Fine." Ray thinks. "Never have I ever had an allergic reaction."

"Well…I’m lactose intolerant so, ya know. If tummy aches, gas, and spending all night in the bathroom count as allergic reactions, then…" Michael lowers his finger. "Never have I ever been to Australia." He poked Jack with his last finger. 

'Of course.” Jack lowered his finger. “Never have I ever worn a Team Lads shirt.”

"Asshole." Michael lowered his last finger. Ray lowered another finger and laughed at Michael who was now out of the game. As Michael  took a sip of his Mountain Dew, he cut another glance at Geoff who was still reclined into Gavin’s lap. Gavin had begun idly running his fingers through Geoff’s thick dark hair, a habit he’d kept from petting his cat. Michael’s eyes narrowed briefly then turned to Ray when he began to talk.

"Ok, never have I ever had a wife named Caiti." Ray said. Jack lowered his finger. 

"Never have I ever said yolo during a Let’s Play." Jack watched Ray lower his fifth finger. 

"Never have I ever taken Vine videos of a dog."

"Damn it." Jack laughed and put his hand down. "Well, at least we got Ray down a hand." 

"True, GG, everybody." Geoff turned his head to look at the group. 

"See y’all at work tomorrow." Jack rose to his feet, offering Ryan a hand up. Once they’d gathered their things, they headed out. 

"Bye!" Ryan waved and closed the door to the office behind him. 

"Well, I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Then we can leave?" Ray asked, Michael who was giving him a ride. Michael simply nodded, but didn’t look at Ray, he was too busy staring at Geoff and Gavin, who hadn’t moved. Geoff was looking up at Gavin and they were talking and laughing. Gavin was also still petting his hair. Ray followed Michael’s eyes over to Gavin and Geoff, realizing why Michael was acting so coldly. With a snicker, Ray shook his head and left the room. 

"Alright, I should go to the bathroom too, before we leave." Geoff lifted himself from Gavin’s lap, ruffling Gavin’s hair as he got up and left the room, leaving Michael and Gavin alone. Gavin looked up at Michael and smiled.

"Hi, Michael!" Gavin opened his arms to the older lad. 

"Don’t you fucking ‘ _hi, Michael_ ' me, you prick.” Michael grumbled but went down to his hands and knees and crawled over to Gavin, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"What’d I do, boy?" Gavin asked before finding Michael bringing their lips together briefly. 

"I just…" Michael began, embarrassed and voice small. "When Geoff was…sitting with you and you were combing your fingers through his hair…I got jealous."

"Oh, no! I’m sorry Michael, I wasn’t-"

"I know that." Michael pressed his forehead to Gavin’s.

"Besides, I know Geoff doesn’t think of me like that. I mean he’s married and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like men…"

"I know that too." Michael presses his lips to Gavin’s again, and again. Gavin squeaks, happily. "Stop doing that when I kiss you." Michael complained, though he found it absolutely adorable. 

"I can’t! Every time you kiss me, it’s like magic." Gavin admits. "Each time, I still can’t believe it’s really happening. I love you, wildly, Michael Jones." Gavin nuzzles his face against Michael’s shoulder. 

"I love you, too." Michael holds Gavin tighter. "Stop making me jealous."

"I don’t mean to do it." Gavin murmurs. "Besides, how am I supposed to know that you still like me? If you stop getting jealous, won’t that mean you don’t want me as much?"

"Well, every time I kiss you and you squeal, just know that I want to do that also because I feel so happy."

"Then do it." Gavin nods excitedly. 

"No way." Michael laughed. 

"Kiss me." Gavin moved his head from Michael’s shoulder, biting his lip shyly. 

"Gav-"

"Do it!" 

"Grr, fine." Michael grumbled, but still placed a soft kiss to Gavin. When the Brit’s lips responded, Michael tried to imitate Gavin’s squeaky sound, which sounded like a dog’s chew toy being run over by a car. This caused them both to laugh. "This is fucking stupid, and you were supposed to do it too!" 

"I know, but I wanted to see if you were really going to do it." Gavin said through his giggles. "Ok, let’s do it again! I’ll join you this time."

Meanwhile, out in the hall near the AH office, Ray stood leaning against the wall. He had his phone in his hand and he was playing Temple Run. Geoff approached him and reached out for the handle to the Achievement Hunter office. 

"I wouldn’t." Ray warned. Geoff retracted his hand. 

"Ok?"

"They’re making out and squeaking. It sounds like mating season on a pig farm in there."

"Those giddy little assholes."

"I know." Ray agreed. "Never have I ever made out with someone while making pig noises." 

"Guess I’ll have to start lowering toes."

"Wow?" Ray rose an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yeah."


End file.
